Who's your crush
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica and Chica to Mangle's house for a sleepover with Cindy. They have a good time until Cindy brings out about telling each other their crushes and Toy Chica reveals that she is in love.


_Who's your crush_

 **Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another short story for ya, I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't for forget to R &R and remember to LIVE ON!"**

#

Toy Chica and Chica arrived at Mangle's mansion for a sleepover. Cindy was already there. The four girls always hung out to together doing girl stuff. Chica drove down the long driveway could've been a side street instead of a driveway. They pulled up next to Cindy's van. They climbed out when Chica turned off the engine.

"You ready," Chica asked.

"Yeah," Toy Chica replied.

They grabbed their bags and headed to the door. Toy Chica knocked on the door and a maid answered the door. She stepped aside to let them in.

"I will let Lady Mangle know that you're here," she said.

She led them down the long hallway to the living room. They got there and the maid opened the two large doors to let them in.

"Lady Mangle," she called, "more of your guests have arrived."

Mangle and Cindy looked up from the couch that they were sitting in and waved to them. Mangle asked the maid to take their bags to her room. The maid bowed and grabbed their bags before heading up stairs to Mangle's room.

"Every time I come here," said Toy Chica, "it's hard to believe that this is your house Mangle."

"Funny," Mangle said with a grin.

"Sorry we're late," said Chica, "I had to cover for someone at work."

"That's fine," said Mangle, "anyways, Cindy was telling me a story that happened this morning with her brother."

"What did Candy do now," Toy Chica asked.

"What doesn't he do," Cindy replied.

"Why don't we have some tea," said Mangle, "dinner will be ready soon."

#

"Lady Mangle, I hope everything is to your liking," said the maid.

"Everything is perfect," said Mangle, "You may go now."

The maid bowed and left the dining room. The four girls sat at a large dining table. Toy Chica was use to eating this kind of food whenever she visited Mangle's house.

"I hope you all like it," said Mangle, "I hope that it's not too much."

"Its fine," said Chica.

'Yeah don't worry about it," Cindy replied.

"Well, I hope so," said Mangle, "what do you think Toy Chica?"

"It's good," Toy Chica replied, "as usual."

Mangle smiled at her. Toy Chica ate her dinner quietly as the other girls talk about test they had to take at school. Toy Chica had finished and noticed that the others had finished too. Mangle leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Let's to my room," she said, "I got games up there we could play."

They stood up from the table and headed up to Mangle's room. They walked down another long hallway until they reached a door on the left. Mangle opened the door and let them into the room first. She closed the door behind her.

"So, we should play first," she asked.

"Let's see," said Cindy, "why don't we play connect four. Do you have that game?"

"I do," said Mangle, "let me get it out."

She walked over to the closet and opened the door. Toy Chica sat down onto the large bed in the middle of the room. Mangle found what she was looking for and pulled out the game. They set up the game and took turns playing against each other. Toy Chica won her first game but lost the second. Soon it was down to Chica and Cindy.

"What did your parents say when you asked them if we could sleep over," Toy Chica asked Mangle.

"You know them, they were okay with it, I mean it's not like we'll do anything dangerous."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I win," Cindy cheered.

"You cheated," Chica cried.

"I did not,"

Toy Chica and Mangle giggled at the older girls. They decided to play different games and had fun. Toy Chica had beaten the girls in Disney trivia. Mangle won a game of sorry while Chica had managed to win at monopoly.

#

It was late so they decided to climb into their sleeping bags but didn't fall asleep yet. They stayed awake talking and laughing.

"Okay," said Cindy, "let's go around the room and tell each other who our crushes are."

"Okay, you go first," said Chica, "since you brought it up."

"Okay fine," said Cindy, "I like TB."

"Wait why TB," Toy Chica asked.

"He makes me laugh," Cindy replied, "and I think that he's cute."

"Oh brother," said Toy Chica rolling her eyes.

Mangle covered her mouth as she giggled. Cindy turned to Chica and smiled.

"Okay so who do you like Chica," she asked.

"That's easy," said Chica, "I like Freddy."

"Freddy Fazbear?"

"That's the one."

"I can see that," said Cindy, "he's a nice guy"

"Yeah he is," said Mangle.

"Yep," Toy Chica replied.

"Okay, it's our host's turn."

Mangle's face turned red as they all turned to her. Mangle sighed and looked at them. Toy Chica just smiled since she knew who Mangle likes.

"I like Foxy, "said Mangle still red in the face.

"Wait, you like pirate boy," Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I think that he's sweet."

Chica and Toy Chica burst out laughing. Mangle glared over at them. Toy Chica tried to hide her laughter while Chica held her sides.

"Sorry Mangle," said Chica, "Foxy isn't sweet, in fact he's the exact opposite of sweet."

"Well he is to me," Mangle cried out.

"Foxy isn't the brightest tool in the shed," said Toy Chica.

"That's for sure," said Cindy.

Chica nodded.

"So," Mangle hissed, "I think he's cute."

"Okay, okay," said Cindy, "Now that we've heard everyone else's crushes are; it's time for…"

She turned to Toy Chica. Toy Chica froze when she looked at her. Chica and Mangle looked over at her. Toy Chica could hear her heart pounding in her head as she thought about him. His smile flashed in her mind. She could feel her cheeks turn red.

"Yeah," said Chica, "you know who we like so it's your turn sis."

"Come on Toy Chica tell us; who's your crush," Mangle asked.

"We're waiting," said Cindy.

 _I can't tell them but they won't leave me alone if I don't._

"I…I…."

They leaned forward as she tried to find the words. She had known that she likes him, no she loves him but she never said it out loud before. She looked at them then sighed.

"I'm in love with…"

"Wait, in love," Mangle gasped.

"I love Bonnie," she cried.

The room fell silent. Toy Chica held her breath as she stared at them. Chica's jaw fell to the floor while Cindy's eyes popped out of her head. Mangle was covering her mouth in shock. Toy Chica couldn't look away from them.

"Did you just say…."

That was all Chica could say. Cindy looked over at Chica then back at Toy Chica. Mangle couldn't get the words to come out. Toy Chica threw the covers over her head too embarrassed to face them anymore.

"Yes," she whined, "I love him; I'm in love with Bonnie the bunny."

"No way," said Cindy, "I mean, that's….wow…."

"When did you…."

Toy Chica pulled back the covers and stared at her sister. Mangle had remained quiet for the whole time. Toy Chica hadn't said anything before because of her sister was friends with Bonnie and she could let it spilt to him that she loves him.

"Wow," Chica whispered.

"Can we not about it talk anymore," Toy Chica groaned.

"Okay," said Mangle; who finally spoke.

Toy Chica turned away from them unable to face them now. She closed he eyes but wasn't asleep. She could hear the other girls whispering to each other. She knew that they were talking about her crush on Bonnie.

"She likes bunny boy," Cindy murmured.

"No didn't you hear her," said Mangle quietly, "she said that she loves him."

"I thought there was something between them," Chica whispered, "But, I never thought…"

#

Toy Chica sat at her desk on Monday morning. She looked to see Mangle sitting beside her. Mangle glanced over at her. Toy Chica looked down unable to look at her. The bell rang and they left the room. Mangle grabbed Toy Chica's wrist.

"What," Toy Chica asked.

"I'm sorry," said Mangle, "I shouldn't have allow that at the sleepover."

"Its fine," said Toy Chica, "To tell ya the truth, I'm glad it's out in the open now. I mean sure there is no way that he would ever return my feelings but hey that's life right."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, don't worry."

"Hey Toy Chica," said a voice that made her froze.

She turned to see Bonnie standing there with Foxy and Freddy leaning against the wall. Toy Chica's face turned red as he stared at her. Mangle's face turned red when she saw Foxy standing there. Freddy and Foxy were talking while they kept peering over at Bonnie. Bonnie stood there looking nervous as he rubbed the back of his head.

"H-hi Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"I was wondering," said Bonnie, "if you aren't busy on Friday night then maybe we could see a movie?"

Toy Chica stood there frozen in place. Did he really just ask her out? She looked into his eyes to see that he was serious. She looked over at Mangle. Mangle looked at her and gestured for her to go ahead. She turned to Bonnie as a smile cross her face.

"Sure," she said, "I would love to."

"You will," Bonnie said happily.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'll see you then, text me when and where we should meet up."

"R-right," he said, "great, I'll later then."

He walked away toward the other boys. They talked for a moment before walking off. Foxy waved to Mangle and said bye to her before following the other two boys. Toy Chica and Mangle looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you think that he knows," she asked.

"No, we all swore not to say anything," said Mangle.

"Then it's just a coincidence,"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

#

The end


End file.
